canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: Okinawa Islands
The Cataclysm: Okinawa Islands 'is the inaugural season of the fictional reality competition show ''The Cataclysm. Combining elements from popular programs of its genre, The Cataclysm will pit 10 men and 10 women against each other in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence in hopes of claiming the $2,000,000 prize. The first season takes place in the Okinawa Islands of Japan. Contestants Kyle Hancock, Madison Lloyd, Peter Cox, and Bethany Morgan returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_All_Stars The Cataclysm: All Stars]. Katya McMahon later returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Resurrection The Cataclysm: Resurrection]. Format Upon meeting, the 20 contestants will be split into 10 pairs of two, with each pair consisting of one man and one woman. As teams, contestants must rely of their partner to survive. To guarantee one's safety, they must win the '''Exemption Challenge. The team that wins the Exemption Challenge receives immunity and must select three other pairs to face off in the Danger Dome, where participants compete in a three-way duel to prevent themselves from going home. At the Danger Dome, the first team to complete their task will stay in the game and will earn the Reward of Redemption (ROR), a special power that gives an advantage at the next Exemption Challenge. The second team to finish will be safe, while the losing team is eliminated from the competition. After four teams have been eliminated, the game becomes a free-for-all where everyone competes individually. The remaining 12 competitors will continue to play until only three finalists remain. The final three will face a jury consisting of the last nine eliminated contestants, who will vote for a winner. Whichever finalist receives the most votes will be the last one standing and survive The Cataclysm. Contestants Episode Progress Season Summary Upon arriving at the beach, the 20 contestants each drew a coloured rock from a bag and were assigned their teams based on the colour of their rock. After the pairs were made, the players were led to their campsite, where they'd be staying as long as they're in the game. = Team Stage Within little time, certain competitors were drawing attention to themselves in both positive and negative manners. Popularity quickly grew for players Joshua and Madison based on their likability, their easy-going attitudes, and their potential to excel at competitions. Unfortunately, a number of players caused trouble in the surroundings. Katya and Serena quickly became enemies in the competition, with Katya becoming a problem for many. Her immaturity and nasty attitude stuck out instantly. Joshua & Katya became a power couple early on, winning two of the four Exemption Challenges played as pairs. When it came to deciding who to send into the Danger Dome, Joshua stuck to strategy while Katya made it personal. Joshua nominated teams he considered threats, such as Diana & Felix, Kaitlyn & Evan, and Paige & Peter. Katya made her nominations based on her issues with Serena and eventually Rico. Kyle gained attention in the competition due to his over-the-top antics, his "alpha male" character and his strong performance in the challenges. He soon got under the skin of Madison, Bethany, and Paige because of this. Kyle and Madison began a rivalry that would last for the majority of the competition. Solo Stage At the end of episode four, it was announced that the teams were abolished and that contestants were now free agents. This news lifted pressure off of Joshua, Kyle, and Logan as they each felt their partners (Katya, Eve, and Bethany) were dragging them down. The three guys made a secret pact to reach the finals together and became the strongest force in the game. Their first target came in the form of Katya, Joshua's former partner. Knowing she was the least liked competitor, the alliance felt it was a safe decision to go after her. Kyle won the first individual Exemption Challenge and sent Katya into the Danger Dome. To ensure her elimination, he nominated two strong contestants, Joshua and Madison, to face Katya in the three-way duel. The plan was a success, although Kyle soon faced the wrath of Madison and her friends again. A battle of the sexes started between Kyle's alliance (Kyle, Joshua, Logan) and Madison's alliance (Madison, Bethany, Paige). The opposing forces traded power back and forth for the rest of the game. An attempt to eliminate Kyle led to the elimination of Darius, Madison's former partner, and Kyle's revenge the next week sent Paige home. Joshua started taking matters into his own hands by influencing the other competitors to carry out his plans. His manipulation tactics were highly successful, placing him in a position of high power. By keeping on good terms with everyone, Joshua was able to avoid the Danger Dome many times. After her allies had been eliminated, Madison became public enemy #1 in the game. Her friendship with Joshua and competition skills kept her out of harm's way until the final four, at which point she was the last woman standing against the alliance the controlled the game. In the final four, Joshua, Logan, Kyle, and Madison faced each other in the final Exemption Challenge of the season. A hard-fought battle resulted in Kyle winning his fourth challenge and earning a spot in the finals. The other three were sent to the Danger Dome by default and Madison became the last contestant eliminated. The dominant alliance of Joshua, Logan, and Kyle fulfilled their pact and sat across from the jury of nine at the Danger Dome. In order to be crowned the winner, the three finalists each got the chance to explain why they should win The Cataclysm. Before voting, each jury member got the chance to ask questions and give their thoughts on the final three. The jury, with the exceptions of Peter and Paige, was heavily critical of Logan's game, claiming he relied too much on his alliance members and floated to the end. Kyle took a lot of heat as well because of his lacking social abilities and annoying many of the other contestants. In contrast to the others, Joshua received acclaim for being a well-rounded competitor and playing what many considered a perfect game. He was praised for being an excellent strategist and wisely aligning with stronger players. As a joke, Rico stated that Joshua should win for "putting up with crazy Katya". In the end, Eve voted for her partner Kyle, Peter and Paige voted for Logan, and Joshua received the votes of his partner Katya, Darius, Rico, Bethany, Gina, and Madison. By a vote of 6-2-1, Joshua Underwood was the last one standing and crowned the winner of The Cataclysm. Category:Seasons Won By Men Category:Seasons With Three Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring All Star Contestants